Brick x Reader (Kinda)
by BunnyKenzie
Summary: This Is A Brick x Reader (kinda) does have Mitch x Reader in it!


How Long Have I Loathed You...How Long Have I Loved You?

How long had you known the redheaded rocker? You had become accustom to saying since you were born, but it was actually about when he was six and you five. But that was only because your best friend was his younger sister, Blossom, who was four at the time.

You could remember it clearly, the day you met him. Brick Wolfe.

[Flashback]

"I just got a new FlowerFluff Doll!" Blossom said excitedly as she dragged you towards her room.

As the two of you moved down the hall, Blossom fell back, causing you to fall with her. When you looked up, you saw him. Blossom's older brother, Brick. He stood, a hand against the wall, clearly he had stumbled. You were slightly shocked, never having met Brick before. So, you stared at him, taking in his appearance. His short, slightly unkept hair, crushed under his backwards facing red baseball cap, his slightly tanned skin, his unnaturally red eyes [which were wide in shock of nearly being knocked down], his wrinkled red hoodie, his black jeans and his red sneakers. He had a hand on the wall, clearly he had stopped himself from stumbling.

After getting his bearings, he glared at the two younger girls. A crinkling sound brought your attention to his other hand, to the soda can in his hand. At that, Blossom got to her feet and glared at the taller redheaded boy. She had her hands on her hips, trying to be intimidating. But, if anyone older would've seen they would've pegged her adorable.

"Bwick! Did mommy say you could have that soda?" she asked, staring at the can in his hands. Brick straightened himself, sneering. He stalked closely to Blossom, and bent down so they were face-to-face, since he was a head taller, brought the can to his lips and took a loud sip. He then smirked and he straightened up to stare at his younger sister.

"I'm telling!" Blossom said.

"Tell then." Brick said, seems like he didn't care. Blossom turned, as if she was going to actually tell on him.

"That is," he paused and took another loud sip of his drink. "If you don't want those stupid dollies anymore." This made Blossom freeze, then whirl to face her brother.

"You wouldn't!"

Another loud sip, "Wouldn't I?" he said and grinned. Those red eyes twinkled slightly as the challenge, "But, hey! It's up to you, Bloss." he said with a shrug and he took yet another loud sip of his soda. You were beginning to wonder how much was left in the can and if he'd be able to continue punctuating his threats with sips. Blossom thought a moment, her face scrunched up angrily. She stomped her foot in frustration before grabbing your hand, hoisting you up and dragging you towards her room.

"Fine, be that way Bwick. You jerk!" she said.

You heard him take another sip and then heard the can being crushed. "Love ya, too, Bloss." he called after them before going on his way.

Then Blossom showed you her new FlowerFluff Girl doll. Bloom.

Over the next few years you had little unsupervised time with the redheaded boy. Mainly for two reasons. One being that Blossom never trusted leaving you with her 'Big bully of a brother' and two being you were too afraid to be alone with him. You barely traded words with him. What you did was along the lines of,

"Hey, you seen Blossom?" or "Hi, how ya been?" or something like that. Your conversations never lasted long with him, usually because you got quiet or something caught his attention and he left you alone. Or his sister came along and yelled at him to leave you alone.

But, through the years it felt like you two were close. In the short conversations you did have, he'd ask you how certain things you did were doing. Projects, passions, and such. And you'd seen him transform into the boy he is. The music loving teen. You remember on his tenth birthday, he had gotten a guitar from his uncle, Himsly. You remember watching him fumble to play it that day. And you remember months later he could play it with ease. Then he moved onto other instruments. Drums, bass, piano, saxophone, even flute. If you could play it and it made music, then he could probably best you at it. But he tended to stay towards rock music that anything else. You also saw his love of basketball, and woodwork. He had made eight guitars from age twelve to fourteen. That you knew of anyways. But, there was one thing you happened to stumble upon, one secret he had that had you second guessing whether you truly knew him or not.

You were thirteen at the time, he would be fourteen. You were in the library, trying to find information for a paper you had to write. You were in the back of the second story, where untouched books were. As you got closer to the back, you heard someone talking. Well, more like muttering. So, you slowed. The voice was somewhat familiar. A low rumble. You eased towards the back to see who it was. When you peeked around the corner, your eyes widened.

Perched on one of the armchairs was Brick, a rather thick book in his hand. His eyes scanning the pages. And it had been him muttering. You squinted to see the cover of the book. _This Heart of Mine._ He was reading a romance novel? You listened hard, and gasped. He was arguing with himself about the character's actions!

When you gasped, Brick jumped, slamming to book shut, his eyes darted up to see who saw him. When his eyes settled on you, you debated on whether or not you should run. But when he stood and started to make his way to you, you were frozen. He looked different all of a sudden.

He was wearing the cap he usually did, since it's not allowed inside, so his naturally unkept hair was free. It was long enough to reach the nape of his neck, and it seemed to spike out at the bottom. The red t-shirt he wore molded against his chest, and he was fit. The black jacket he wore seemed to draw attention to that. His tight black jeans hugged him too perfectly. And those biker boots seemed to tie the look together. The way he walked was purely predatory, like a feline. Those bloody rubies he called eyes were trained on you, seeming to stare into your soul. That scowl...oh my. He's only fourteen and he's already drop dead gorgeous!

He came to a stop in front of you, and you just stared up into his eyes. He looked you up and down before leaning against the shelf, which would've fallen if it hadn't been bolted down.

"Hey, (y/n), what ya doin' here?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Looking for information on a paper I need to write." you said quietly, not truly trusting your voice.

"Oh, really? What's it about?" he asked, he sounded casual but the threatening look in his eyes said otherwise.

"The affects of pop culture on a young adults decisions." you said, clutching the books you already found to your chest.

"Interesting," he said, his tone sounding bored. You resisted the urge to glare at him, knowing he would glare back and that would make your knees weak. So, you got your courage up.

"So, what are you doing here, Brick? I thought you didn't like the library." you said, your eyes wondered to the book that was still in his hands. At the mention, he quickly hid the book behind his back.

"Listen, I wasn't here. Understand?" he hissed.

"Sure, but I don't see what the problem is. You reading a romance novel is kind of cute." you said, but then flushed after realizing what you said. He seemed frozen too, but he smirked. "Alright then, see ya later (y/n)." he said and walked past you.

You couldn't help but stare at him as he walked away. Those wiry muscles flexing underneath his jacket. It was then you realized you had a crush on the redheaded rocker. Who you now knew had a passion for romance novels.

Over the next three years, you grew closer to Brick. You talked to him, and you secretly talked to him about the books he read. He was a lot smarter than you thought. And he was nicer. He tended to tease you, but he meant well by it. You acted mad, and ignored him. But, later you two would laugh about it. Your crush had grown stronger, and stronger.

It was Valentines Day. You had made a card for him, confessing your feelings. But, when you went to find him, all you found was a shattered heart. You found him with...his new girlfriend. Making out in front of the bathrooms, with Princess Morbucks. You were extremely hurt that you dropped the valentine you had and ran off, near tears.

When Blossom found you in the bathroom, you told her everything. She comforted you, and said something about confronting Brick about leading you on but you begged her not to tell him. She promised.

What you didn't know was that Brick had found that note. It took about a week before he broke up with Princess. When you found out, you were slightly happy but you thought it was because it wasn't working out. Not because Brick found out about your feelings towards him.

When you thought about it, it made you cry again that you could never be with Brick. You were at the back of the school, on the stairs that led to the track. You were crying into your knees. That's when you met _him._

You were sobbing, trying to just get it out so you could move on. You felt a hand on your shoulder, making you jump and gasp as you looked up sharply. You were blinded a moment by the sun right behind him, but when you adjusted, you were mesmerized. The boy that stood before you was Mitch Mitchellson. His soft looking brown hair, those cute brown eyes, his tanned skin, and that shirt that proudly read: Mitch Rocks.

He sat beside you, "What's wrong, sweet-cheeks?" he asked. You had never really talked to him before, but had met him through a friend of Blossom's. Buttercup.

"N-nothing." you said, and hid your face again.

"I don't think it's nothin' sweetheart." he said, putting a hand on your knee. You let out a shaky breath and told him everything. He looked at you with a sweet look, before wiping the tears from your face. You smiled slightly, and he leaned in. Giving you a deep kiss. When he pulled away, you both were flushed.

"He doesn't know what he's missin'" he said, grabbing your hand and squeezing it in a reassuring manner. You smiled at him, no other boy had been so nice to you before.

"You should be with someone that'll care, someone that'll love you." Mitch said, brushing his thumb over your knuckles. He leaned closer to you, "Someone like me." he said quietly. You couldn't help but smiled at him as he grinned playfully, you giggled before leaning forward and kissing his cheek.

As you talked happily with your new _boyfriend,_ you didn't notice a pair of angry and sad red eyes.


End file.
